The purpose of this dissertation research is to test the effect of a systematically guided, menu-driven incident reporting system (MDIRS) on the post fall evaluation process in nursing homes (NHs). Falls among frail NH residents are a common and potentially preventable problem that results in adverse economic, medical, and psychological consequences. Approximately one-half of the 1.7 million NH residents fall annually. When a NH resident falls, the licensed nurse documents the incident both in the medical record and incident report. Traditionally, the incident report serves a dual purpose in NHs-risk management and liability, but it is seldom used for quality improvement. Incident reporting systems have been successfully used as a model to reduce errors and improve safety in several disciplines, but their use in improving the quality of care in NHs has not been examined. This study aims to improve the content and systematic structure of a falls incident report with the overall goal of enhancing the quality of care that nurses provide to NH residents. A secondary goal is to explore the feasibility in entering the MDIRS falls information in a computer software program to facilitate aggregate analysis of data for quality improvement initiatives. The broad, long term objective of this study is to provide a foundation for a program of research aimed at improving the safety among NH residents. The study is a six-month pretest-posttest experimental design to examine the effect of the MDIRS on the post-fall evaluation process in NHs. The candidate has successfully recruited six NHs (3 intervention; 3 control) in the metropolitan Atlanta area to participate in the study. Medical record documentation of residents who fall during the six month study period will be examined. By conducting a structured process-of-care audit based on clinical practice guidelines, the candidate will test whether the NH staff utilizing the MDIRS intervention improves how NH staff systematically assess residents in the post-fall evaluation period. The results of this study may lead to improved methods for post-fall assessment in NHs.